


I hear the ring (of the fire bell)

by ATiredNarwhal



Series: Emergency Response AU [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is tirelesss, Bisexual Steve, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drabbles, EMT!jonathan, EMT!nancy, Emergency Response AU, Flirting, Gay Billy Hargrove, I have no idea how procedure actually works, M/M, Maybe we'll find out, Multi, Nancy and Jonathan are tired, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer!Steve, Steve needs a break, cop!steve, firefighter!billy, fluff?, gay billy, good question, is everyone gay?, it probably shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredNarwhal/pseuds/ATiredNarwhal
Summary: Steve is a cop, Billy is a firefighter, and Nancy and Jonathan are two tired EMTsFirst in a series of drabbles





	I hear the ring (of the fire bell)

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this is my first posting for Stranger Things and I absolutely love my chaotic/confused teenagers.  
> SO Here it is, a little AU I thought up while stuck in traffic due to an accident.  
> I hope you like these drabbles as much as I'm going to enjoy writing them  
> Also I don;t know why I can't make this a WIP on AO3, but it's going to *never* really be complete ;)

The scanner crackles to life at Steve gets into the cruiser. There’s a minor car accident over by Belborm and Second. With a roll of his eyes, he confirms and heads to the site. With his luck, _he_ will be there. Sure enough, as Steve pulls up and parks next to two cars, one with a crushed front end, and one with a crushed back end, he sees fire and rescue is already on the scene. And one particular firefighter is swaggering up to the cruiser as Steve gets out.

“Took you long enough, Officer Harrington.”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t want to hear it from you, Hargrove. What’s the situation?”

“Just a fender-bender. Though we’re waiting on the ambulance to move anyone from the cars. Whiplash and all.”

“Well then I guess I should start doing my job.”

“You thinking of doing anything else today?” Billy asks with a wink and a tongue waggle.

Steve rolls his eyes again and nudges pass Billy to start taking statements.

He gets all the necessary information written down, but it’s all mostly what he expected. Everyone was just minding their own business when the car in front stopped too quickly, and the car behind didn’t stop in time. It all just comes down to distracted driving. Nobody is really to blame, but he knows the insurance companies with make up a fuss. Not his problem though. He’s standing behind the firetruck, going over his notes, when Billy catches him.

“How’s that job going?”

“Billy, come on, we’re at work.”

Billy saddles up close and grins that sharp, heart-stopping grin.

“I know, and you know what your uniform does to me…”

Billy plants one arm next to Steve’s head against the side of the firetruck, leans in real close. Steve forgets his notes in favor of glancing around, trying to make sure no one is watching them.

“Come on now, Billy, you know we can’t do this here, we’ll get in some serious trouble.”

“Give me a kiss and I’ll get off your back.”

“Later.”

“But I want a kiss _now_. I just did my big hero fireman duties, I deserve a reward, don’tcha think?”

Steve leans in and their breath mingles.

“You can bet I’ll give a _very_ big reward to my hero. _Later_.”

From this distance, Steve can see Billy’s pupils dilate.

“Promise, promises…”

“Are you guys done?”

Steve jerks away, looking over at Nancy. She’s holding neck braces while Jonathan is pulling out the backboards from the ambulance.

“Billy, we’ll need you to help oversee the stabilizing of the victims,” Jonathan says, but doesn’t even spare them a glance.

Probably too use to their antics.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Byers,” Billy pushes off of the firetruck and sends Nancy a wink before brushing pass Steve.

“Remember, you promised,” he murmurs before heading back to the scene.

Nancy give Steve a look that makes him blush.

“I’m going to go finish up.”

“Yeah, you do that Steve.”


End file.
